Blind
by Partofthe1DFamily
Summary: Sydney & Harry have been best friends since Year 2, and Sydney has been in love with Harry ever since. Can she make her move before Harry is taken? Or will she forever remain in the friend zone? A Harry Styles story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION.**

Hello to those who are reading this! So, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please no hate! I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can. (: Much love. Xx

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: It's On<span>

**Sydney's POV:**

"Hey gorgeous." A voice sang as the bells chimed, indicating the arrival of a customer.

_Cheeky boy, _I thought as I smiled to myself. I put down my rag and left the table I had been wiping down, taking my pen and notebook with me as I walked towards him.

"What would you like?" I sighed in mock-annoyance, suppressing the grin I so badly wanted to show.

"Erm…let's see…" He chuckled, playing along. He squinted his eyes at the menu hanging from the ceiling, and after what seemed like eternity, I interrupted.

"Sir, I have other customers, and frankly, you're backing orders up." I yelled playfully.

"Alright, alright!" He said, holding his hands up in defense, "I'd like… a coke." He smiled.

"That's it? You made me wait for that?" I asked, laughing. I couldn't hold it back any longer anyways.

"Oh alright, I'll order something else. How about…your number?" He winked, proud that he had finally been able to use his cheesy pick-up line that he had no doubt been working on.

_Cocky bastard_.

"Harry, we've been best friends since Year 2, don't go around hitting on me, people might start talking!" I hissed, rolling my eyes.

"So what? Let them talk." He said confidently, as he spun me around and hugged me from behind, sending butterflies of all sorts rumbling into my tummy.

"New move Styles? Go try it out on your girlfriend." I complained, emphasizing the word girlfriend, while simultaneously trying to still my beating heart. _Hopefully I haven't given myself away_, I thought, as I realized that I could feel his heartbeat against my back.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend…?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised, while breaking our embrace. _Darn._

I turned to face him, willing myself not to look into his eyes. His deep brown, beautiful eyes. "Don't try and fool me, Harry. You, without a girlfriend? Please. And what about what's-her-face?" I asked, although I knew her name, I just couldn't will myself to say it. "That girl you're always talking to in English?"

"Oh, you mean Samantha?"

"Yeah, Samantha." I spat.

"We're not dating!" He laughed. I loved his laugh. "Why, you jealous?" He winked again.

"_Of course I am! Look at you! You're the most beautiful human being to ever walk the face of the earth and you have no idea that I've been in love with you ever since we've met."_ is what I really wanted to say.

"No." I replied bluntly.

Harry grinned, taking in my irritated expression. "Alright babe. Whatever you say."

I was about to start an argument, when the bell chimed in another customer.

And she strolled in, head up high, like the drama queen she was.

I watched her chat up Harry, who obviously found her fit, but who wouldn't? With all the make-up she had plastered on her, her skintight jeans, and blonde hair stopping at around her mid-back, it was a wonder she wasn't a model.

"So pick me up at 8, alright babe?" She cooed, placing one of her perfectly manicured hands on Harry's shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, okay." Harry replied, awestruck.

And I watched as she made her way out of the café like the speechless fool I was, thinking about how she had just done what I had been trying to work up the nerve to do since Year 2 in less than a minute without even breaking a sweat.

_How could my own sister do this to me?_

Home was going to become a living hell. For her.

This meant war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Perfect Plan

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" I yelled, pacing across the living room, biting my nails like a madman – or in my case, a <em>madwoman<em>.

"What are you talking about, Sydney? I didn't _do_ anything." Heather replied calmly. After I had picked my jaw up from the ground, I had stormed out of the café, apron and all, furious and enraged that my _own_ sister had the nerve to ask out Harry right in front of my own eyes even though she was well aware of how I felt about him. Now we were home, in our living room, Heather cool and collected, painting her fingernails on our coffee table, while I was still heated up.

"You didn't do anything? Are you bloody kidding me?" I had a habit of including the word "bloody" whenever I was fired up. Dad said that it was unhealthy, and he would scold me every time I said it, but I didn't care. I was too mad to care. "You asked out _Harry Styles, _the boy of my DREAMS in front of my bloody eyes! Don't try and act innocent, I'm not buying it." I literally screamed, feeling shaken up at my reaction. Judging by Heather's face, she was surprised too.

"Calm down Sydney. All I did was ask Harry to dinner. It's not like he proposed or anything." Heather replied all nonchalant-like, it was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I feel like I was betr-" and then Heather stood up with a jolt, blowing little puffs of air onto her nails. She took three steps, faced me, and glared at me, staring straight into my eyes.

Then she made a swift right, swinging her hair for effect I suppose, and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frustrated, cooling off my unsteady emotions.

"To get ready with _my_ date with Harry tonight."

"T-tonight?" I stuttered. _Her date was TONIGHT?_

"Yes. Tonight." She said through gritted teeth. Evidently, she had had enough with my rambling.

I didn't get a chance to object, because she had already made her way up the stairs before poking her head down and saying, "Look. I like Harry. Deal with it, bitch." Pausing before she cussed, as if she was wondering whether or not it would hurt me too badly. And with that, she returned upstairs, slamming her door.

I stood there, stunned. I didn't know what to say, what to do. There was only one thing that I could think of: _I had to stop her from going out with Harry._

Then it hit me.

An evil spark appeared in my eyes, and my mouth twisted into a sneer.

A plan had formed, and it was perfect. Absolutely _perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught

* * *

><p>I had done everything I could think of in the few hours I had to ruin this date. I knew it was wrong, Harry had liked my sister since forever, but I just couldn't cope with the fact that they were having dinner tonight. In normal circumstances, I would have stopped myself. I was being so selfish. In hindsight, it may not have been the best idea. Too late now.<p>

"Where's Harry? He's a whole 45 minutes late!" Heather asked. Now it was _her_ turn to pace around the living room. _Karma at it's finest._

"Why am I supposed to know?" I lied. But I _did _know. It was my fault after all. I had called Harry about an hour ago, telling him that I was coming over to help him get ready for his date with Heather…

"So what do you think I should wear? A blazer? Does your sister like stripes? Which cologne should I put on? Should I bring her flowers or something? Do you think she'll like the restaurant I booked?" Harry rambled, tripping over his own words. He was obviously nervous, which made me all the more jealous. In a flash of jealously, I had debated over leaving and driving home before I slapped the boy, but I couldn't. I had a mission, and I was determined to carry it out at all costs.

"Harry, calm down. My sister loves you, just be yourself." I said as kindly as I could muster. _That should have been me he should be nervous over._

"Really? Your sister likes me?" He yelped in excitement. _Crap, now he would never give her up._

"Uhm…well I mean…" I sighed, no use lying now. "Yeah, she does. All she ever does is talk about you."

"Oh..." He blushed and looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed and flattered.

"C'mon now Styles, you have to get ready!" I yelled, trying to snap him out of thoughts of my sister, turning red myself out of possessiveness.

"Oh right. What time was I supposed to pick your sister up again? I totally forgot…" He asked, clearly worried.

I sighed. Leave to it Haz to forget the timing of one of the most important events in his life. "8:30." I lied.

"Oh right! Thanks Syd, you're a lifesaver." He glanced at his watch. "Oh god! I have to get ready!"

"Alright, I'll just be on my way then. You have a great date, Harry." I flashed a smile, and he returned one back. _His smile was so perfect._

"Alright, thanks again Syd, you're the best." He replied before kissing my head and holding the door for me. What a gentleman…

"Alright…" I mumbled, putting my Toms on before remembering what I had to do. "Wait, Harry, can I use the…bathroom?" I asked, embarrassed. Suck it up Sydney, you're here for a reason.

"Erm, yeah, sure." He scratched his head, closing the door while showing me the washroom.

"Thanks." I replied before quickly scampering to the bathroom. After a while, I peeked my head out behind the door. Harry was gone, probably still getting ready for Heather. _Perfect._

I looked wandered around his house for a while before locating his car keys. Sydney: 1, Heather: 0.

Then I slipped my Toms on and quickly shut the door to Harry's house after whispering a tiny "Sorry, Harry. It's for your own good." to no one in particular, and drove home.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, and Heather opened the door to a panting Harry. I stood up and it was evident that he had been doing a lot of exercise. His hair was a mess, his blazer was crinkled, and his shoes were dirty. Even so, he cleaned up nice.<p>

"Where have you _been?_" Heather inquired, the annoyance in her voice making Harry cringe and frown. Ouch.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Heather. I-I couldn't find my car keys, and when I saw how late I was, I rushed over here as fast as I could. I'm sorry. So sorry." Harry said in between breaths. Heather's expression softened and asked politely, "It's okay Harry. So where are we going and how are we going to get there now?"

"Erm, well _that_ is a surprise, and Syd, could I borrow your car?" Harry asked giving me a pleading look that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine Styles. Just this once." I said while getting up from me ever-so-comfy spot on the couch to grab my keys and then proceed to toss them to Harry, who caught them in one hand with ease.

Phase one was complete. Harry was late, not making a very good impression on my sister. She _hated_ tardiness. Score.

* * *

><p>They didn't know, but I had borrowed my friend's car and followed them to the restaurant. I know, I know, how creepy am I? But you have to remember, I'm in love with this boy. Love makes you do crazy things.<p>

Anyways, while at Harry's house, I had found out where Harry had made reservations to, and in my car, I had called the restaurant and changed the reservation time to 8:00, when Harry had booked it at 8:45. I then drove to the restaurant and bribed the manager with $20 to seat Harry and Heather at a specific table, because I knew that they were going to be late. He gave me a look and raised his eyebrow, but he didn't have time to care about my foolish antics. Now at the restaurant, I peered in through the window, all the snobby rich adults being too focused on their entrée to notice me. I could see that Harry was arguing with the manager, while Heather was trying to hold him back from what looked like punching the manager right in the jaw. I felt bad for Harry…but I couldn't let that distract me. It was time to put my game face on.

After the reservation incident, Harry and Harry finally sat down at a table. I could see that Heather wasn't very happy with how her first date with Harry was going, but I couldn't help but laugh to myself. My plan was working…

I turned my attention back to their date through the window. _They were holding hands across the table…_

_Just be patient._

* * *

><p><em>Anytime now…the food's almost here…<em>

BAM! A side of the table fell under the weight of the food, and to my luck, the food slid right onto Heather's lap.

In physics class, I had learned a bunch of stuff on balance, which allowed me to rig the table to fall under pressure.

Heather looked down at her lap, her hands in the air, then she looked back up at Harry. They were both absolutely speechless. She looked down at her dress, now stained with pasta sauce and fancy crab shells. Harry didn't know what to do, no one did. They just sat there for a while, frozen, until Heather snapped out of her trance, suddenly enraged, and stood up, brushing the food from her clothes. She grabbed her purse and was about to leave, with Harry right behind her, a desperate look his eyes, when she stopped in her tracks. It took me a second to notice that Harry had stopped too. It took me another while to realize that they were looking out the window at something. No, not something…_someone.  
>Me.<em>


End file.
